This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-22851 filed on Jan. 31, 2002.
The present invention relates to an intake module having an integrally housed ECU for a vehicle.
An intake module having an integrally housed electronic control unit (ECU) for a vehicle has been introduced. A Number of heat radiating fins are arranged around an ECU case as a cooling device. When the air flows through an intake air passage, the heat radiated from the ECU is released via the heat radiating fins. Therefore, the temperature of the ECU is controlled.
However, the heat radiating fins block the airflow in the intake air passage. As a result, a pressure loss is produced and engine performance decreases due to the pressure loss. To solve this problem, the heat radiating fins in the intake air passage need to be removed. However, a heat radiating capability of the ECU decreases if the heat radiating fins are removed from the intake air passage. Therefore, an internal temperature of the ECU increases. This may cause damage to electronic components.
The present invention therefore has an objective to provide an intake module having an integrally housed ECU and a cooling device for the ECU to reduce heat damage to electronic components. In an intake module of the present invention, intake air is blown to an air blown area of an ECU housing portion. The air blown area is located on one side of the ECU housing portion. Heat-producing components and low heat-resistant components are mounted in the air blown area and away form the air blown area of a circuit board of the ECU, respectively.
With this configuration, the intake air effectively removes heat from the heat-producing components. As a result, a temperature increase in the ECU is controlled and the heat damage to the electronic components is reduced.